


Normal

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Normal

Clint has dealt with a lot,  
Of weird stuff.  
Seen out of the world things.  
Shield really broadened his horizons.  
He metva God,  
And a scientist who turned into an enormous green giant.  
And the greatest soldier in history.  
He became a super spy,  
Who repeatedly saved the world.  
He is proud to be an Avenger.

He is a normal person.  
But the things he has encountered are not.  
Clint knows he won't be alive to see everything.  
But he is enjoying his life.


End file.
